Love Letters
by SarahxJamesxPotter
Summary: Maxon is away to tend to his kingdom. Meanwhile America is pregnant at Angeles, waiting for her husband to return home. These are the letters they sent each other. Complete


My dearest Maxon!

I was very happy to receive your baby and I are fine, the doctor says, I have a high chance of carrying it to full term this time around. I cannot wait to finally meet our little nudger. I hope that you will arrive in time for my next appointment with the doctor. We might even be able to find out the sex of the baby. Hopefully he will finally take me off this horrible bed rest; you know how much I hate not being able to go outside. I wish you were here, you would make at least sleeping a lot easier and comfier. I miss you, my love, Do you know already, when you'll return? I do hope it's sooner rather than later. You see, my life is rather uneventful at the moment, I start repeating myself after barely one page.  
So, all that is left to say is that I love you very much and I am looking forward to your next letter.

I love you. Kisses,  
your wife America

PS: I still love the sound of that... Your wife :)

* * *

My one and only America,

You don't know how much I love the sound of you being my wife. My wife who is carrying my child. I certainly hope that I will be back in time for the next appointment, but I am not quite sure yet. The affairs here in New Asia are still shaken up quite a bit although we have been able to stop the war quite some time ago, as you know. But I do have some suggestions for baby names regardless of the fact that we don't know the gender yet. For a girl, I would love Marlee, Amberly or Eadlyn and for a boy maybe Shalom? I'm sure your father would be honoured to have his grandson named after him.  
I put a few pictures of the beautiful scenery here, which I managed to snap in between meetings. Maybe they will be able to take your mind off of your bed rest. And America, you must always remember that you are doing this for our child. Isn't just the thought of holding him or her in our arms reward enough for ll the time you spend in your room being bored? Doesn't Marlee sit with you anymore?

I am counting the hours until I can hold you in my arms again.

I love you and I cannot wait to kiss you again

Love, Maxon

* * *

Dearest,

Today I can only write you a few words, since Marlee is coming up any minute now. She hasn't been sitting with me because three days after you left, she gave birth to my little godson Carter Jr. Today's the day that I'll finally meet the little guy. I can't wait.

The photos you sent me are absolutely beautiful. I love them!

I'm honoured myself that you consider naming our child after my father. It would mean a lot to me but IF our child happens to be a girl I can't really decide between Eadlyn and Amberly... Maybe a second name would do in that case?

You are right concerning the bed rest, of course, but I still can't wait to not be on it anymore. Even with Marlee it is kind of boring. Though it will definitely be worth it.

I love you!

Kisses, America

* * *

My beloved,

I just found out that I will not under any circumstances be able to make it to the ultra sound appointment. I am so terribly sorry. You must promise to keep me updated on everything that happens.

God, I am so sorry.

I am not able o write anymore, I have to go.

I love you.

I'm sorry.

Maxon

* * *

America practically ripped open the envelope, happy to hear something new from her husband. But as soon as she had read the first few words the smile on her face died down and she had to fight back tears.  
"No" she whispered. "No..." a lone tear made its way down her cheek slowly. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person that entered until he wiped away the tear with the pad of his thumb.  
"You didn't really think I would miss the opportunity to see our little miracle, did you?"  
America stared at Maxon wide eyed and disbelievingly before grabbing his tie and yanking his face down to her level.  
"Don't you dare to EVER do this to me again, Maxon Calix Schreave!" Maxon grinned, mischief evident in his eyes.  
"Do what again?"he asked innocently and laughed. America rolled her eyes and closed the distance between the two quickly to kiss her husband.  
"148" he murmured.  
"What?" America asked, confused.  
"148 hours since I've last seen you." America giggled and kissed him again. Half an hour later America lay on a cot in the hospital wing while the doctor spread some cold goo over her bump.  
"So, you should be around twenty weeks pregnant now, would you like to find out the gender of the baby or do you want it to be a surprise?"  
"We'd like to know it now, please" Maxon answered quickly, throwing a side glance at his wife, who just smiled approvingly.  
"Well then, congratulations your majesties, you are having a little girl!" Tears of joy cascaded down the young royals' faces. Maxon pressed a kiss to America's forehead as well as her baby bump as soon as it was freed from the ultrasound goo.

* * *

 **5 months later**

America had lost all good manners and was cursing like a sailor while holding Maxon's hand in her own.  
"Come on Queen America... one more push..." the nurse said from where she was holding the baby's head.  
"Aaaaaaarrrrrgh... you already said that three fucking pushes ago..." America panted out. She pushed until she heard the most beautiful sound on earth – the cry of her newborn daughter.  
The little girl was passed on to her as soon as the umbilical cord was cut and she was cleaned up a little bit.  
"Eadlyn Amberly Schreave, first of her name" America whispered to her before she closed her eyes and fell into an exhausted sleep. Maxon couldn't take his eyes off of his two favourite girls in the world. He was grinning widely and knew exactly that Eadlyn had him wrapped tightly around her little finger already.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _A/N:_ Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, I'd love some feedback. This was written waaaaay before "The Heir" was released.  
 **Disclaimer** : The plot is mine; the characters belong to Kiera Cass.

Bye! Sarah


End file.
